1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body front portion structure that includes a cowl panel and a dash panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-206109 (JP-A-2005-206109), for example, describes one related vehicle front portion structure in which a long and generally plate-like cowl panel serving as an upper member is joined to an upper end of a dash panel that is fixed to a rear end of a front side member.
However, with this structure, when vertical load is applied from the front suspension, the front side member becomes vertically displaced, causing the joined portion where the cowl panel and the dash panel are joined to deform in such a way (i.e., direction) that the dash panel tends to detach from the cowl panel at the joined portion. As a result, stress tends to concentrate at the joined portion of those panels.